


The art of Practical Jokes.

by maxeymouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childishness, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxeymouse/pseuds/maxeymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine explaining to Cas what April Fool’s Day is and then the two of you pull a bunch of pranks on Sam and Dean throughout the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of Practical Jokes.

You were currently lying above the covers on your memory foam bed in your room staring up at the ceiling thinking about anything that popped into your mind, while listening to music from your iPod through the earphones so you don’t disturb anyone in case they weren’t up yet. You had all gotten back yesterday in the early morning after a hunt and you were still to change into more appropriate clothing. Today you had gotten up early to help the brothers with organizing the bunker and general daily tasks like food shopping but you had decided to stay in your room for a little while longer as you couldn’t hear anyone else up or the smell of burnt food. Honestly, you had been with the Winchester for a while now, long enough for it to feel like home so it was about time you all cleaned up the bunker together.

You were so preoccupied thinking and listening to your iPod that was playing a random selection of old songs that you hadn’t heard the sound of feathers rustling.

“(Y/N), I have a question that I believe you will be able to help me to understand.”

“Holy crap-” You let out a sigh of relief and removed your earphones but kept hold of them.

“Apologies, I did not mean to scare or cause any harm to you.”

“It’s alright Cas, what was your question?” You jumped up from your bed and reached for your iPod.

“I was wondering what is April Fools’ Day?” Castiel had that confused tilted puppy look on his face.

“Cas that’s another month away?” You turned off your iPod and began to wrap the earphones around the device.

“It’s just.. I heard it brings a lot of laughter to some people and I wondered-” Castiel was watching you put your device away and paused hoping you would get what he was implying at without anymore questions.

“Mm..” You pondered how to explain it simply so that an angel whom is not accustomed to humans would understand. “It’s a day celebrated on April 1st every year and it’s just a day where people play practical jokes or hoaxes on each other.” You were watching his reaction in hope of acknowledgement.

“I don’t understand-” Castiel shook his head slightly with a blank expression on his face.

“Here, let me show you. You can help if you like, just try and be as quiet as you can.” You then grabbed his hand and went to the other side of your room to find a notepad or a piece of paper. Anything to get a few ideas down on.

“If I give you a list of things to collect while I shower, could you collect them as soon as possible and without the brothers knowing?” You asked handing him the list that was on a piece of toilet roll (Typical! The only thing you could find in your room you were able to write on). Peeling out of your clothes from yesterdays hunt, you then turned for the bathroom before having your train of thought interrupted.

“(Y/N), is it necessary for me to collect balloons, glitter and something called silly string?”

“Yes Cas, just do it quickly and remember _shhh_!” You then closed the bathroom door as Castiel disappeared.

———-

After you had showered and changed into more appropriate clothing for the day, you were feeling very excited to show Castiel what a practical joke or a hoax is, you just had to wait for him to return with the shopping list you had given him. While you were waiting you had an idea and unlocked your phone to go onto the app store, once there you downloaded an app called ‘remoteMouse’, that was when you heard someone clearing their throat behind you.

“I got everything you asked for…” Cas then placed down the bags on your bed and looked up at you to see why you were giggling quietly. “I do not understand the joke, why are you laughing (Y/N)?”

“I’m sorry..” You paused taking in Castiels appearance again, trying to calm yourself down and stop laughing. “You look like you’ve been in a tumble dryer, what happened?”

“Someone blasted a toy air gun at me… I do not think this is a good idea anymore..” Castiel looked both confused and like a kicked puppy which made you want to laugh even more.

“It will be fine! Watch and see, it’s fun!” You replied as you began to rummage through the bags and place them onto the table. “Cas, could you do me a favor and get Sam’s laptop too? Don’t let him catch you either!” You asked with pleading puppy eyes.

While Castiel was doing a job, you quickly began to walk to the kitchen to get three trays and come back without being spotted so you could start preparing, that was until you bumped into Sam.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Sam whispered loudly as he could, not to wake up Dean.

You paused unsure whether you should carry on as if you didn’t hear him or turn around. Slowly, you lowered the trays to your hips and you span around, hoping not to draw attention to them. “Hey Sam.” You greeted with a warm smile.

“Um, have you seen my laptop?”

‘Shoot’ you thought to yourself. “No, I haven’t seen it since the motel yesterday, sorry.” You replied, shrugging your shoulders to seem calm and then began to walk back to your room.

“Wait- (Y/N), what are those?” Sam pointed to the items you were holding.

“Oh.. Trays. I’m sorting my room out, I have three piles; stuff I’m keeping, throwing out and storing away.” You then turned on your heels and quickly walked off before any more questions could be asked.

Once you reached your room you shut the door and kept an ear out for any upcoming footsteps. Placing down two of the medium sized trays on the floor near the bed with the other stuff you collected from the table so they could easily be hidden if someone was to barge into your room, you began to walk over to the bathroom with the other tray just as Cas poofed back in.

“Is this what you required?” Castiel held out Sam’s laptop.

“Yes! Thank you Cas.” You placed down your balloons and the tray and took the laptop from him, opening it up, finding it already turned on. Perfect.

“May I ask what you’re doing?” Cas was currently watching over your shoulder with a curious look in his eye.

“Um, I downloaded something on my phone which you can also put on laptops. Once I connect them both I can cause havoc with the mouse.” You smirked as you were explaining it to Castiel while you waited for the download to complete. As soon as it completed, you opened it up and let it run in the background without it showing on the desktop. “Ok Cas, could you put this back in Sam’s room please?”

You handed it back and then picked up your tray and balloons, resuming your route back to the bathroom. Gently placing the tray on the floor, you then began to fill lots of little balloons up with ice cold water and plop them on the tray once they were tied. As soon as Castiel was back, you asked him to set these up. You had decided the best place for these would be at the entrance where there was a height advantage and you had hidden them under the coat rack.

The next thing you did with Castiel’s help was to pour a shit load of glitter into one of the other two trays. Castiel had done a good job of buying a variety of colours and the tray was pretty much full by the time you had poured it all in. You then tip-toed to the door to check if the coast was clear, you could hear Sam typing away a few doors down and the sound of Dean snoring next to yours, so you slowly crept out of your room with Castiel in toe and walked down the hallway towards the Kitchen.

Unfortunately, you weren’t the tallest person. It came handy in hunts, after all two fully grown men aren’t going to fit under a toilet cubicle without hitting something or getting stuck entirely. Luckily for you, you had your angel friend helping you today, working as a team you carefully placed the tray of glitter above the slightly open door and headed back to your room.

You then placed the silly string into one of your pockets for later use and waited for the unsuspecting brothers to fall into your tricks. You and Cas both sat down on your bed and waited a little while to lower the suspicion.

“Watch this Cas.” You stated after a while of silence in your room, loading up the ‘remoteMouse’ app from earlier, you connected it to the ‘Stanford’ laptop. “Let the fun begin.” You then began to run your finger all around the screen for 3 seconds then you removed it.

“What the-” You heard Sam shout unintentionally which made you start giggling and you did it once again. “What! Why are you doing this?! Let me restart.” Sam had yelled the first bit to himself and now even Cas was smiling at your antics.

Just then you heard a door open from down the hallway and padded footsteps fading away. You immediately jumped up from your bed and grabbed Castiels arm. “C’mon! He’s headed for the kitchen!” You whispered excitedly, like a child at Christmas causing Castiel to chuckle slightly. You walked towards the kitchen with Castiel closely behind as if you were going to get some food, not just spying on Sam but that’s when you heard a scream. Certainly a pitch you didn’t think the Winchester could make, you broke out into a run to see if he got caught in your trap.

“ **WHAT THE HELL!? (Y/N), WAS THIS YOU?!** ” Sam shouted, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

You were trying to hold back from laughter when Dean rounded the corner, gun at the ready. He instantly lowered it, placing the safety on. One look at each other and you were both on the floor in hysterics at the younger Winchester. Cas was watching with admiration, he marked this as one memory he didn’t want to forget. After you and Dean came down from your laughing high and stood up, you had to wipe your eyes from stray tears. You then looked over at Castiel whom was smiling brightly at the scene playing out at him before Sam spoke once more.

“Someone else can clear this up!” He stated as he spat out a mouthful of glitter. “I’m getting in the shower.” He then left the room, giving you and Dean the biggest bitch face yet.

Dean had just tucked his gun into his belt before raising his hands in a surrender position. “I’m not doing it, I didn’t do it!” He chuckled walking off, leaving you to clean it. After about an hour, hoping you had gotten most of it, you had deemed it clean enough for now, it’s amazing how they manage to get everywhere. That’s when you decided to get Dean back for leaving you to clear it all, Castiel was questioning Dean on the sofa in the living room about some TV show Dean had turned on when you started to make your way up the stairs towards the entrance. You quickly pulled out the tray from under the coats on the rack and called down at Dean while you bounced one balloon of many to come in your hand.

“Deannnnn.” You called looking down towards him with a wicked smirk on your face and a raised eyebrow.

“…What are you doin-” He began to question looking up at you.

That’s before he got cut off by a water balloon landing just inches from his face, he looked to see what had just missed him then looked back up at you with his index finger pointing. “ **NO! DON’T YOU DARE, I’LL-** ” This time you managed to smack him in the chest and the shoulder as he turned around. “ **(Y/N)!!** ” You began to laugh and Castiel fluttered next to you and began to join in and help throw them. Sam was still in the shower completely unaware of the commotion going on outside of the room.

“ **IT’S ANOTHER MONTH TILL APRIL FOOLS (Y/N), ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!** ” Dean yelled as he ran towards the stairs, grabbing the rails, blocking you from any possible exit. “You never were tidying were you??” Looking unimpressed at you he shook his head while keeping eye contact the whole time, all you could do was reply with an innocent smile.

Then you heard the flutter of wings again, you turned around to find Castiel had ditched you to face the thunder.As soon as you saw he had left you, you turned back around to face the oncoming Winchester who was soaking wet from the water bombs you had pelted him with. Dean rushed up the stairs as if there was a fire down below and as soon as he was close enough he grabbed your legs causing you to squeal, throwing you over his shoulder as if you only weighed the same as a sack of potatoes. You began to thump his back with your closed fists until he placed you back down on your feet on the firm ground, that’s when you took the chance before it was too late. You whipped out the silly string can from your pocket, tossing the cap off to land wherever and spraying it into his face. Before you could even view the elder Winchesters face change from smug to utter most disgust, you had started running to find somewhere to hide, screaming as you ran along the halls.


End file.
